darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Spark Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Protofire Slipstream Arcee Protofire was just leaving the racetracks, having enjoyed a few races himself as he had observed. He stepped out, watching folks depart and come for a moment to get his bearings before he departs the area entirely Slipstream arrives after the races, her sleek black form coming down to circle the track a couple times. She's not firing on the crowd, though her presence here frightens some to hurrying out of here quickly. Protofire tenses, looking up at the familiar sound of seeker engines. He flips his own wings a little bit with a frown as he observes. But this WAS neutral territory, and he transforms, moving to smoothly and swiftly depart himself as his white wings flicker. Arcee is also at the races, and notices the Seeker flying overhead. She pulls out her pistol in preparation in case she has to help drive the evil Decepticon away. "Trust the Decepticons to spoil a race," she grumbles, "Alright, you! Back off! Don't Megatron's warriors have better things to do?" Slipstream transforms as she is shouted at by Arcee, "Actually I do have better things to be doing." she hovers there a moment, scanning the crowd, "And I spoiled nothing, the races are over." Protofire pauses, noting Arcee's actions and he sends a small transmission "Ahh, Arcee, right? This is not Autobot territory - there are many Decepticons here, but I applaud your heroism. Still, keep an eye on the femme." he starts to pull out slowly, actually ending up nearer to Arcee "I'm warning you," Arcee says, "Don't cause any trouble!" She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Slipstream. "What is your business here, anyway?" She nods at Protofire. "I will, she says. Slipstream spots the red and gold mech and smiles, then looks back toward Arcee as she comes down to land close by, "Let's just say it’s a matter of the spark and your associate here.." gesturing to Protofire, "Might be able to help me speak to the one that has the answers." Protofire slows a little bit, his hovers idling as he states "Who, me? " he asks, and transforms to stand, peering up at the Decepticon "I am no Priest, but I will give what wisdom. If you do not mind, I would like the Autobot to remain, in case there is something unusual here." he notes in his calm tones. "Oh?" Arcee wonders. "Well, if you have legitimate business, then I haven't got a problem with it. But I'm watching you." Slipstream inclines her head to Protofire, "Yes. You have connections to the Temple do you not? I would think all citizens of Crystal City enjoy going there to pray to Primus." she gestures with her hands, "I do not have my weapons out so what problem am I? I only seek answers." "That is true. I do visit the Temple and I know many of the priests. " he glances to Arcee and smiles, lifting a hand "At ease, dear Autobot. I do thank you for your defense. But... relax just a little." he encourages, back to Slipstream "What is your question then? Slipstream takes a moment, then comes out with it, "How hard is it to sever a sharp merge link? And if one is severed, is it permanent?" Arcee relaxes, since at the very least if Slipstream did decide to be a problem, they outnumber her two to one. She listens quietly, out of curiosity. A blink of optics, and the mech rubs his sweep like minibeard a little ponderously. His wings cup "It is permanent until the link is reestablished in the same way it was first established - there are always second chances. It can be severed too. Our own methods are rather steeped in ceremony. The correct surgeon could do it." Slipstream nods a bit, "And if the link wasn't reestablished with the original participants?" "You mean established with another There is no ill effects that are medically recorded. The third party not relinked often reports feelings of 'sadness', but it also could simply be their own mind." explains Solarix. This whole conversation about links is rather interesting to Arcee, who says nothing as yet. After all, it's got nothing to do with her at the moment. Slipstream inclines her head, "And how long should one wait between a severed link and reestablishing one?" "Well, that depends on who you believe. Crystal City recommends at least one year so that sparks are not hurt." explains the soldier, glancing to Arcee "I think the Autobots are about the same. I do not think there is any real limitation though if that is what you wish to do." Slipstream smiles a bit to that. "Actually that makes sense. Thank you." Arcee rubs her chin thoughtfully. Protofire smiles "You are welcome, and my condolences to the couple, whomever they may be. If you require assistance with the severing, the Temple does have missionaries in the field, although they are under the cloak of temple immunity and protection." Slipstream glances at the Autobot, then nods to Protofire. "I appreciate your candor." Arcee doesn't know much about the Temple, but she listens anyway. "You had your spark joined with another?" she wonders. Protofire dips his head to Slipstream "You are welcome." he glances to Arcee, and then back, as though waiting for the response again. Slipstream peers hard at Arcee, magenta optics glowing intensely. She makes a soft hissing soft at her, then rises up into the air to leave. Protofire tenses a little, watching the Seeker Rise "Ahh, Primus watch over you." he calls over. Slipstream transforms and hits her after burners, literally breaking the sound barrier in all of two seconds. You cannot even tell which direction she went. Fast little thing ain't she. Protofire winces at the sound, his wings flicking back as she disappears. He blinks a few times, watching after her and then looks to Arcee quietly "Ah, good, she's finally gone," Arcee says, "Good thing she didn't cause any trouble. What was she talking about? "A ceremony which Transformers undergo, a process which makes them closer to each other when they love each other." explains Protofire "And thank you for your protection. If I may offer a little advice though, old warrior to young?" "Of course," Arcee says. "Anytime. Sure, you can offer me some advice." "Bravery and ensuring you do your duty is good... but a little subtlety. Outright challenging a Decepticon can be foolish. Perhaps observe, see if they are causing trouble. You laud yourselves as peacekeepers. Peacekeepers do not typically shove guns in other's faces." explains Protofire. "You're probably right," Arcee acquiesces. "Though some Decepticons, all they understand is a visible warning." She rubs her forehead a bit. "Indeed, but give the warning when needed, not on sight." explains Protofire with a patient smile. "Arcee, if I remember right?" "Yes," Arcee replies, "That's right. You make a good point." She puts her pistol away. Protofire smiles "Excellent. How are you doing then?" he asks as he starts to walk along "Fairly well," Arcee says, "Not much activity lately. Some strange things have been happening, which the Decepticons might be responsible for, but we're not sure." "What sort of things? " asks Protofire curiously. "Various drones malfunctioning," Arcee replies, "And some equipment as well. It's like some sort of EM pulse disrupted them, but we can't find a source." Protofire hums a little, frowning "that IS something to be concerned about. Have you heard of Occamech's Razor?" he inquires. "The simplest explanation is probably the correct one?" Arcee wonders. Protofire nods "Indeed. Have there been any changes? New Visitors? People leaving? Earthquake?" "I'm not aware of any," Arcee says, "But we could look into it." Protofire smiles "Do so. It is worth looking." he encourages. Arcee nods. "Have you seen anything strange lately, by the way?" she asks. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs